


PROMISES Part 5

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Misunderstanding, dreamcatchers and general Deckerstar fluff. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	PROMISES Part 5

“Lucifer?” Chloe stood just inside the penthouse reaching for the light switch, which when she found it didn’t appear to be working. She walked across the darkened room towards the bedroom. “Lucifer, where are you?”

The bed was empty but she could hear water running in the bathroom and so she slipped out of her clothes and hurried to join him in the shower. She was just about to open the door when Lucifer appeared fully clothed carrying a towel. 

“Detective! I wasn’t expecting you until later.” 

Chloe grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around her body. “I got away early, I thought you were in the shower.”

“Oh no, that’s not me, obviously.” Lucifer left and then came back holding another towel. He set it down on a chair in the dressing area. “Maybe you should get dressed.” He motioned towards the bedroom.

Chloe followed him and quickly put her clothes back on. “Who’s in the shower?” She asked.

Just as Lucifer was about to answer her a very young, very beautiful woman appeared wearing the towel. “Thank you so much, Lucifer I needed that shower.”

“Lucifer, who is this?” Chloe looked at him and smiled. It was not a good smile. It was the sort of smile a crocodile might give an unsuspecting zebra foal as it approached the river for a drink.

Lucifer’s inner voice went into overdrive. Think before you speak, think before you speak, think…. He didn’t think. “I don’t believe I caught her name. Darling, what did you say you were called?”

“Darling! Really?” Chloe turned towards the young woman. “Yes, darling, please do tell him your name, at least then he’ll know what to carve into the bedpost if there’s any space left.” 

“My name’s Bambi.”

“Bambi? Of course it is!” Chloe shook her head at Lucifer. “At least get their damn names, that’s just common courtesy.” She turned around and headed towards the elevator, halfway there she tripped over a pair of high heeled red shoes. “Damn!” She bent down and picked them up, then threw them at Lucifer. 

“What did I do?” Lucifer held his hands up and raised his eyebrows.

“You tell me, Lucifer. What did you do? The bed doesn’t look used, did you bring her up here to give her ice-skating lessons maybe or introduce her to some rabbits?”

Bambi giggled as she walked over and picked up her shoes. “I love that movie, it was my mom’s favourite. Thanks for lending me some clothes, I’ll get them back to you.” 

“Just drop them off at the bar and don’t forget to send me your cleaning bill, Bambi.” Lucifer gave her a little wave as she entered the elevator. As the door shut, taking the light with it the room seemed even darker than before. “Let me just fix the fuse, don’t move detective, I’ll be right back.” Lucifer disappeared into the kitchen, within moments the lights came back on.

“Are you going to tell me what happened now, Lucifer?” Chloe sat down on the sofa drumming her fingers on the arm impatiently. 

“Dear Bambi there was just getting ready to enjoy a cocktail when the lid came off the shaker. I was sitting at the bar when it happened, she was covered in purple haze, really messy stuff. I felt obliged to offer her a shower and some clean clothes to go home in.”

“What about the lights?” asked Chloe.

“I’m afraid that was my fault, I touched the switch with wet hands and blew the fuse.” Lucifer poured himself a whisky and came to sit beside Chloe on the sofa. “I can assure you it was all perfectly innocent, detective. I never laid a finger on her.” Lucifer thought it best not to mention the fumbling in the elevator on the ride up, Bambi had instigated it and he had repelled her, eventually.

“Really? Then why were your hands wet?”

Lucifer’s inner voice shouted ‘Busted!’ “I might have brushed against her, briefly.”

“Briefly, huh?” Chloe took his drink from him and took a sip. “Okay.” She stood up and got herself a small whisky.

“Nothing happened, Chloe.”

“I know. Sorry, I can get a little jealous sometimes.” She sat back down on the sofa next to him. 

“Understandable, detective. Given my charms and the way I attract women and men.” Lucifer answered smugly.

“Ass.” Chloe gently punched him on the shoulder.

“Yes, that and other things all contribute to my undoubted attractiveness, detective.” Mused Lucifer. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No. I came straight from the precinct.”

“Good, then we can enjoy dinner together. What do you fancy?”

“Chinese, with you for dessert.” Chloe clinked her glass with his and tried out a seductive wink. Judging by Lucifer’s pupil dilation, it worked.

“I’ll make sure I have plenty of whipped cream.” Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her.

\--0--

“No.”

The word was spoken so softly that for a moment, Chloe thought she had imagined it. She pulled back a little to look at Lucifer. His eyes were tightly shut and his arms stretched high above his head were loosely tied to the bed frame. 

“Did you say something?” She asked.

His eyes opened and she saw tears gathered in the corners. Chloe quickly pulled the scarf wrapped around his wrists to free him. “Sorry, I thought you were enjoying it.”

“I was, mostly,” Lucifer replied. “I just had a bit of a flashback.”

“I thought those had stopped weeks ago?” Chloe stretched out beside him on the bed.

“So did I, detective.” Lucifer reached out and touched the corner of the headboard. “I moved it.” He whispered.

“Moved what?”

“Trixie’s dreamcatcher, I was going to give it back to her, so I took it down this morning and put it in a drawer.”

“Which drawer?” Chloe asked as she got out of bed.

“Over there.” Lucifer nodded towards the side of the room. 

Chloe opened the drawer and took out the bright purple beaded ring, she carried it back to the bed and hung it over Lucifer’s head. She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “There, I’m sure Trixie can manage without it for a while longer.”

“Thank you. If you’re going to laugh at me, I suggest you get it out of your system now, detective.”

“Why would I laugh at you?”

“The Devil needing a child’s dreamcatcher in order to keep the mental demons at bay might appear humorous to most people.” 

“Not to me.” Chloe got back onto the bed and pulled Lucifer on top of her. She wound her arms around his back and gently ran her fingers down his spine. “Let’s see if we can get you nice and relaxed before we test Trixie’s dreamcatcher again, shall we.”

“Sounds like an excellent idea, detective.”

“And I have a surprise for you in the morning.” Chloe moved her hands back up his body and tangled her fingers in his hair.

“I can’t wait, detective.”


End file.
